When Worlds Collide
by targaryenemperor
Summary: In January 2017, Niko Bellic, now 39, lost his job as a security consultant at an important company. After Mallorie and little Roman moved in with him, he has to provide for them in the only way he knows how: by getting back into the game. What will happen if the game will bring him to Los Santos? Rockstar Games owns GTA. Rated M for language and all things GTA. I await reviews.
1. Back in the Game

**Liberty City, January 2, 2017**

 ** _"_** _In other news, president-elect Daffy Schroder declared once again that come January 20, he will destroy the enemies of the true America: liberals, immigrants and hipsters. What a time to be alive! Now, for the weather…"_

Niko turned off the radio in the car, having enough of politics.

"It's the same shit as in the old country. Back then, it was Serbs and Croats. Now, it's liberals and conservatives. It's because of things like this I lost my job at the security firm. Fuck them!"

"Calm down, Niko. It's the world we live in. Tell me, have you got your check from the firm?"

"No, and I will not go for it. Let them keep their money."

"Niko, it's your right. You should go and get it."

"For what? To see their smug, condescending faces? I've worked for them for five years, not once failing to do my job. And now, they fire me? Just like this? _We're sorry, Mr. Bellic, but the current political climate doesn't allow us to continue employing you!_ Screw them!"

"Que idiotas! But, on the flip side, security consultants are sought in Liberty City. Do not forget that many international companies have their headquarters here. You should apply, Niko. You are a war veteran, and you worked for one of the biggest security companies in the country. You will be hired, I'm sure of that."

"I won't be so sure, Mallorie. I'm an immigrant, do not forget that. Nobody will hurry to give me a job anytime soon. Ah, we've arrived."

"Thanks for the lift, Niko. Come inside to eat and drink some hot tea."

"I'm sorry but…"

"No buts, Niko. Besides, Roman wants to see you!"

"Fine, fine. For Roman."

Niko left the car with Mallorie and entered the apartment block. The staircase was dirty and there were syringes all over the place. The Serbian said:

"Why don't you want to move in my apartment? For you and the boy to be comfortable, I could move out and find me another place to live."

"Sorry, Niko, but you know how I feel about that place… It reminds me of the old days, when you…"

"I understand."

"Besides, Terry promised we will move into a bigger and better apartment soon."

"I don't like this Terry."

"I know, but he's trying real hard, you know? He's been there for me when I needed him, so I'm willing to give him a chance."

"If you say so."

Mallorie and Niko reached the door and she opened it. Inside, it was dirty and the smoke from cigarettes was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Terry, Mallorie's boyfriend, a man of 39, was sitting on the couch, drinking beer and watching TV. Near him, a chubby boy of 7 with brown hair was sitting down on the dirty carpet, playing with toy cars.

"Roman, look who came to see you!"

"Hey, little man!"

"Niko!"

The boy ran and hugged his first cousin once removed. He then said:

"Did you bring me something?"

"Roman, it's not nice!"

"Come on, Mallorie. He's a good boy, of course he deserve gifts. Here!"

Niko produced a small toy car from his pocket. Roman said:

"Thank you, Niko! I didn't have a red one, now I have."

Terry then said, with a gruff voice, without looking at Niko:

"He has enough toys. You should have brought him something for school!"

Niko replied:

"Or maybe you should have brought him something for school, Terry. Instead of just sitting there, getting drunk. You should buy him a schoolbag or nice clothes. Oh, I forgot! You don't have money."

"Fuck you, Niko!"

"Terry, language! Niko, go with Roman in his room while I cook something for you."

"Fine, thanks, Mallorie. Come on, little man."

Niko and Roman entered the boy's room. It was small, foul smelling and very dark. The child then turned on the light and Niko noticed that he had a dark brown teddy-bear who had an eye made of an old button. He recognized the teddy-bear: it was a gift from his mother to Roman's father for Roman Sr. tenth birthday.

"I can't believe he kept it…"

"What?"

"The teddy-bear. It was your father's. A gift from my mother."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I love it now even more than I loved it before."

"That's good. Roman, you should change your shirt. It's dirty and you will have to eat soon. It's not nice to eat while dirty."

"Fine… you're just like Mom."

Roman then took off his shirt, and proceeded to search for a clean one in the wardrobe. Something on the boy's skin made Niko angry. He said:

"Roman, come here, please."

Upon closer inspection, Niko discovered a purple bruise on the boy's lower back.

"What happened here?"

"I… I fell."

"You fell? Where?"

"Umm…"

"Roman. Listen to me. Did someone hurt you?"

"N-no…"

"Roman, don't lie. Tell me, did someone hurt you?"

"I… I…"

"Please, it's alright. You can tell me. I will never let anyone hurt you!"

"Terry… he struck me with his belt once, but it was long ago! Please, Niko…"

"Terry! I will…"

"This is why Mom didn't want me to tell you. She said you will kill him! You won't kill him, would you?"

"No… I will just kick his ass!"

Niko left the child's room and entered the living room. He said:

"Terry. Close the TV. We have to talk?"

"About?"

Niko then took a piece of wood which was leaning on a wall and struck Terry with it. He then said:

"About you hitting a small boy, you sick fuck!"

"Fuck!"

Mallorie entered the living room:

"Niko! What the hell are you doing? Roman, what did you tell him?"

"He… he saw!"

"And you told him? Roman, I…"

"Shut up, Mallorie. This motherfucker hit your own child and you defend him?"

Niko struck Terry again with the piece of wood. And again. And again. After a while, Terry was sitting on the floor, inert. Mallorie said:

"Niko, did you kill him?"

"No. But it will be a while before he will hit another child again, especially Roman. Pack your things. You are moving with me. Period.

"Yippee!"

"Roman, enough! Listen, Niko, I appreciate you defended us but…"

"But? Do you think I will stand idly while a cocksucking punk hits my cousin's seven years old son? Please, Mallorie, think about the boy. He is unhappy living here."

"I don't know. You lost your job and…"

"And I will get another. Right now, what's important for me is you and Roman. Pack your things and call a cab. Here's some cash to pay the driver."

"What about you?"

"I will take Terry to the hospital."

"Please, don't hurt him."

"I won't. I swear to you I won't lay a finger on him."

"Thanks, Niko."

The Serbian man then grabbed Terry and dragged him to his car. He put the man on the back seat. The cold, wintry air did nothing to cool Niko's anger. He can't allow anyone to hurt Roman. When Mallorie gave birth to the boy, Niko was the first person after his mother to see him. The child is like a son to him. Driving through the snow-covered streets of Bohan, Niko said:

"I swore to Mallorie I won't kill you. But I can't leave you unpunished."

Niko then turned his car around and proceeded to drive for almost half an hour until he reached the Homebrew Café. Inside, his old friend, Little Jacob, was playing pool with another Jamaican. Niko said:

"Hey, Jacob!"

"Niko? Wha'gwan, rasta! Been an eternity since I and I saw you, star."

Jacob hugged Niko who returned the hug. The Serbian said:

"Jacob, I have a problem and I need you to help me with something?"

"Any ting for you, breda!"

"There's a guy in my car. His name is Terry. He is Mallorie's boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend after this evening. I found out he was beating Roman."

"What? Damn bumbaclot! I and I will kill him, don't worry, star."

"No, don't kill him. I promised Mallorie he will not be killed. Just… teach him that it is wrong to hurt an innocent, little boy."

"I and I understands, breda. Damn bloodclot will regret da day he was born into the world. Aye, rasta! Get dat boy from my boy Niko's car and get him to da basement. Don't worry, breda. I and I will take care of him, yeh know?"

"Thanks, Jacob. I have to go. Mallorie and Roman now live with me in my apartment. Come see us sometimes."

"Course, Niko. Truthfulness!"

Niko left the café. His hands were trembling on the wheel. He tried to change his life, to become a man of quality, a man who respects the law. But now… he should have taken Terry to a hospital and then call the cops but… this was not his way. His way is far darker and little Roman is his only light. His little cousin is a sensitive boy that was always sickly. When he was 3, he contracted a disease would have killed him if Niko wouldn't have spent every single cent he got from the deal in 2008 to pay doctors. Also, once, kids at kindergarten laughed at him for wearing briefs with a teddy-bear model. He didn't stop crying for two days. Mallorie wanted him to be a little tougher but Niko convinced her that Roman was fine the way he was. After a while, Niko was at his apartment in Algonquin. His phone started to ring:

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey, Niko, it's Dwayne."_

"What's up, Dwayne?"

 _"_ _You know, same thing as always. Heard you lost your job."_

"Yeah. You know how it is, our new president doesn't like immigrants too much."

 _"_ _He doesn't like black guys either but I ain't complaining. Hey, Niko, if you need a job, I might have a way to help you."_

"If your way of helping me involve me getting back in the game, I am sorry but I will have to refuse you. You know I'm going clean."

 _"_ _Sorry but you're going nowhere. You're not made for 9 to 5s and 401k's. You are a man of action. It's… the way it is."_

"It might be true, but that doesn't mean I can't try."

 _"_ _Try all you want, but hear me out first. There's a Canadian dude named Brett Williamson. He brings stuff from Halifax to Liberty City by ship every two weeks."_

"What stuff?"

 _"_ _Mostly… pastry flour."_

 _"_ _I see."_

 _"_ _He has a… bakery in town and he must supply it at all times. Thing is, several rival bakeries want to… steal his cookie recipes cause theirs suck ass and his are awesome. He needs a guy to do some guard duty while he sells his cookies."_

"I don't know, man. I haven't touched that shit in years."

 _"_ _You don't have to touch it, Niko. I know you're… diabetic and shit, you don't eat sugar that much. But still, there's good money."_

"Really?"

 _"_ _Five grand a transport. I know, sounds pretty bad but still, five grand every two weeks?"_

"Sounds good but… I don't know, Dwayne."

 _"_ _You don't have to give me answer now. Think about it for a few days and if you accept, I'll put you in touch with the main man."_

"OK, thanks."

Niko arrived at the apartment and noticed the door was open. Inside, Mallorie and little Roman were sleeping soundly in the bed. Niko smiled, seeing the little boy finally being able to sleep in a real bed. He then started to think. Dwayne was right. He was going nowhere. For years he was trying to change, he was trying to call himself a good man, a working man. But he was already a working man, but a working man of a different kind. He sighed. Niko then entered the kitchen and took out the phone. He then called Dwayne:

 _"'_ _Sup, Niko?"_

"Hey, Dwayne. I was thinking about what you've said."

 _"_ _And?"_

"Ugh… I want in, man. Mallorie and Roman now live with me and I need to provide for them. No security firm shit would give me that kind of cash in that short of a time. Tell your Canuck friend I'm in."

 _"_ _Fine, great choice. I'll call him in the morning and set up a meeting between you two. Peace, Niko!"_

"Goodbye, Dwayne."

Niko then poured himself a cup of coffee and thought:

 _Am I doing the right thing?_


	2. The Northern Menace

**January 3, 2017**

Niko could feel the smell of fish and rust entering his nostrils. Port Tudor smelled as bad as ever. Well, in his opinion, the whole Alderney smelled bad. It was mostly an industrial state, poor and decrepit. The Serbian was looking at his watch, constantly checking the time. A blond man in his mid-30s approached him:

"Ugh, hello? Are you Mr. Bellic?"

"Who's asking?"

The stranger smiled and extended his hand:

"Brett. Brett Williamson."

Niko shook the man's hand and said:

"Ah, you're the guy with the flour?"

"Yes, I am. Our mutual friend told me you could help me with protection if I need."

"Yes."

"We bring the flour by ship from Canada. The stevedores and the guys at the customs are in my pocket so you don't have to worry about them."

"So… what do I have to worry about?"

"Mostly bikers. The Angels of Death. You probably heard about them. They hit my last shipment and made off with 40 k's of the stuff."

"Forty keys? Are you fucking kidding me? That's death penalty for me if cops catch me with that amount!"

"High risk, high reward, Mr. Bellic."

"For you, maybe. For me, not so much. Five grand for forty k's…"

"You will get ten thousand American dollars for the first transport, tonight. Consider it a signing bonus. If everything goes well, there might be more financial incentives for you."

"I don't know, man. Sounds crazy. How many of those shipments you brought into the States?"

"Many. Our organization works the West and East Coasts of the US since 2015. We bring the stuff from Halifax to Liberty City and Vice City here in the East and from Vancouver to San Fierro and Los Santos. From Fierro and Santos, the stuff reaches New Mexico and Colorado and from Liberty City and Vice City it reaches Arkansas and Texas. The rednecks love this shit."

"Well, I heard that in New Mexico, people love blue ice more than flour."

"Not anymore. It disappeared in 2013. So, what do you say?"

"Ten grand… it sounds alright. And if you say the operation is good… Fine, I accept."

"Splendid. The first shipment arrives here at 9 PM tonight. It will await you in a Sprunk truck right here at our meeting point. Be there."

"OK."

After the Canadian left, Niko called Dwayne:

 _"_ _Yes, Niko?"_

"I met this guy. Pretty crazy operation he's got here."

 _"_ _Told you. I know it's pretty risky but…"_

"Well, it will be what it will be. Catch you later, Dwayne."

 _"_ _See you, Niko."_

Niko Bellic looked at his watch. It was 10:30 AM. The Serbian started his car and slowly made his way from Alderney to his apartment in Algonquin. He promised that he will take Roman to the Middle Park to play with his little sledge. At the apartment, Roman appeared before Niko dressed in winter clothes and said:

"I'm ready, Niko!"

Mallorie replied:

"Before you go out, Roman, I have to talk to Niko. Let's go in the other room."

After entering the room, Mallorie said:

"I called every hospital in the city. No man named Terry was brought in last night. You promised you wouldn't kill him, Niko!"

"And I kept my promise but I am not that stupid to bring an unconscious, bloodied man to the ER. I brought him to a doctor that patches up guys in gangs. Off the streets, off the radar."

"Gracias a Dios! For a moment, I thought you killed him."

"I told you, Mallorie. I am not that man anymore. Besides… I now have a job."

"Really? See? I told you! People need professionals. Where do you work?"

"Uh… security detail at the docks in Alderney. The pay is good. I don't have to do anything but sit there and look tough."

"You are good at that, Niko. I am so happy for you! Now, you better take Roman to the park. He is getting impatient."

"So, you go to work now?"

"Yes. Today, I will teach the kids at the community center salsa."

"It's good to teach them how to cook. It will serve them in life."

"Ha, ha! The dance, not the food, idiota!"

"Ah, I see. Well, good luck."

Niko left the room and said to Roman:

"Come on, little man. Give me the sledge."

Roman gave Niko the red sledge and the Serbian took it to the car. After Mallorie left, Niko and the boy left too, slowly driving through the snow-covered streets of Liberty City. From the back seat, Roman asked:

"Niko, did you see the Republican Space Rangers this morning? It was so awesome!"

"Roman, a kid shouldn't watch that filth. Besides, I don't watch cartoons."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not a kid. And I don't like the Rangers. Too political for my taste."

"Political?"

"Yeah, politics. The stuff that makes the rich guys richer and people like us even poorer."

"Mom said you were rich once."

"Yeah… that was in the past. In another life. Right now, I have riches of a different kind instead."

"What? What?"

"You and Mallorie. I've learned that no matter how much money you have, how much power… it's worthless if it causes harm to those whom you love. I made a lot of mistakes in the past, but I swore I would never make the mistake of choosing money over people again."

A tear fell on Niko's cheek. Roman noticed that, seeing his cousin in the mirror of the car. He then said:

"Why are you crying, Niko?"

"Sorry… I remembered stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Stuff you need not concern yourself with. Besides, we have plans for today. We go to play with the snow and then we will play bowling."

"Bowling?! Really? You are awesome, Niko!"

"Your father loved bowling. That's one of the traits you inherited from him."

"And my fat…"

"Hey! You are great as you are. And you are chubby, not fat… Oh, we arrived!"

A few minutes later, Niko sat on a bench in the massive Middle Park while watching Roman. He was making a snowman and when Niko asked if he could help him, the boy refused, saying he is strong enough to make it on his own. The Serbian was thinking about the job and the fact that he was back in the game, a game that killed his cousin and left little Roman without a father. Niko's father was a drunkard and he used to beat both his wife and his sons. Niko then remembered his younger brother. He was just 15 when he died in the war, blown to bits by a grenade. The Serbian then took out his phone and called a number he had written on a small piece of paper in his jacket's pocket. After the beep, an elderly woman said in Serbian:

" ** _Hello_** _?"_

"Hey, Mom. It's Niko."

 _"_ _Niko! My boy! How are you?"_

"Fine, I guess. I am in a park with Roman. He's making snowmen and I'm looking at him and… I thought about you."

" _I am so happy to hear from you, Niko! See, I learned English better so you can be proud of your mother_!"

"I'm always proud of you, Mom. How are you? How are you feeling?"

" _I feel good. You know, my heart always gives me trouble with I take medicine and I feel fine. It's good that my heart beats so much. It reminds me it's still there_!"

"Ha, ha! That's a good one. Hey, Mom… I gotta go. I will call you later."

" _Goodbye, Niko! Have fun with little Roman. Kiss him from me!_ "

"I will. Bye."

Niko would have wanted to talk to his mother for hours but he knew that if he is to get back into his former lifestyle, his family would suffer. If he would die, his mother will suffer and she will eventually die, for none will send her money in Serbia to buy medicine. Roman approached Niko and said:

"Who were you talking with?"

"Your grandaunt."

"Hey, why didn't you pass me the phone to say hi?"

"Because she was in a hurry and you were playing with the snowman. Go on, play with the kids."

As Roman continued to build the snowman, Niko continued to think. Suddenly, his line of thought was interrupted by a snowball that hit his face:

"What the… Roman!"

"Ha, ha, ha! I got you!"

"Why, you little… come on, Roman!"

They threw snowballs at each other for a couple of minutes. It felt so natural to Niko, just like he was throwing grenades. After their fight, little Roman was covered with snow, cheeks red because of the cold. He was laughing. That was the only thing that mattered to Niko: to see him happy. The Serbian then said:

"Come on, Roman. Let's go to the bowling place."

"Alright!"

After he said goodbye to the kids, Roman entered Niko's car. On the road, he asked his cousin:

"Niko, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is it true that you killed someone?"

"Who told you that?"

"I once heard Mom talk to Brucie and she was complaining that Terry didn't work and we didn't have money and Brucie said that if you got back to killing, we would be rich…"

"Brucie says a lot of things, Roman. It's just the steroids that mess up his mind. I never killed anyone."

"Not even in the war?"

"Hmm… I'll tell you what. Tomorrow, I will take you to your dad's grave. I promise I will tell you everything about the war. Now, let's just enjoy this day, shall we?"

The child smiled and nodded. Niko sighed. He knew this talk would eventually come someday. He feared it. It was so weird for him… In a normal family, the _Talk_ was about the birds and the bees not about mass murder. But their family was not normal. His phone rang:

"Hello?"

" _Mr. Bellic, it's Brett. We met earlier."_

"Yes. Hello."

" _We have a problem. The transport will arrive earlier. It will enter Port Tudor in about an hour. Could you please be there in about 30 minutes?"_

"Yes, I will. Goodbye."

" _Thank you, Mr. Bellic."_

"Little man, I have to go to work. It's an emergency. I will drop you off home."

"What? We will not go to play bowling?"

"Not today. Tomorrow. The boss called me."

"Um… I am sad but I am really happy you now have a job."

"Thank you. I knew you would understand."

After dropping Roman home, Niko drove towards Port Tudor in Alderney. His hands were trembling. It was his first _job_ since 2008. He regained his composure however, as a cloudy mind will get you killed in this line of work. He entered the port and reached the place where he and the Canadian met earlier in the day. A Sprunk truck was waiting for him and inside, a man. Niko approached the driver's window:

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hi, you are my guard? Get in the truck."

After Niko entered the truck, the driver took out a gun and pointed it at him:

"What the fuck?"

"Hands where I can see them! Now!"

Niko raised his arms and another two masked men approached the right side of the truck with AK 47's.

"Get out of the truck!"

Niko complied. He left the truck. The masked man said:

"Get in the back!"

Niko complied again. He entered the back of the truck where Brett awaited him with a pistol in his hand. The Serbian said:

"What the fuck is this?"

"Easy, Mr. Bellic. We are all friends here."

"Friends don't point guns at friends."

"Oh, you mean this? Sorry, but you have to understand. I don't know you that well so…"

"You don't know me at all!"

"Precisely. Now, you might be surprised about all this so allow me to explain the situation. I am not a drug dealer."

"What, you're a cop?"

"No. I work for a Canadian organization whose only objective is to keep organized crime outside our borders… by any means necessary."

"So, you're like… Canada's FIB?"

"No, Mr. Bellic. Nobody but the highest ranking members of our government knows about our existence. And now, you."

"And what do you want from me?"

"There is a certain organization whose extermination is quite problematic for us. Not because we don't have the financial resources but because we can't waste any more men in eradicating it. We lost already five people, some of our best agents. Here…"

Brett showed Niko a picture with a young man holding a baby in his arms.

"This man was Agent Patrick Nicholson. Born December 21, 1987 in Burnaby, British Columbia. He died before his son's first birthday, killed by the leader of that criminal organization."

"It's a shame but what do you want from me?"

"I want you to infiltrate the organization and kill its every member."

"Whoa, man… It's… too much."

"Mr. Bellic, if you don't comply, not only you will die but your cousin's wife Mallorie and her son will die too."

"Don't you dare touch them!"

"Then you will accept our offer."

Niko sighed:

"The history of my life… always working for men who play God with me and those I love."

"We don't play God, Mr. Bellic. We just have an eye for talent. Your experience in taking down organized crime syndicates makes you the perfect candidate for this mission. You destroyed the Pegorino crime family and the Russian mob here in Liberty City. You are simply an ideal candidate, like I said."

"Fine. Tell me about this organization."

"The organization is named _Trevor Philips Industries_ but make no mistake, it's not a legit organization. They specialize in drug traffic, gun running and high level heists. They operate in Los Santos, San Andreas. The leader, Trevor Philips, born August 9, 1965 in Altona, Manitoba, is a complete psychopath, prone to all manner of destructive behaviors. He was formerly a Canadian Air Force pilot but he was discharged and after that, he involved himself with stick up crews all over southern Canada and northern US. Currently, _TPI_ is based in Los Santos but we don't know anything about other members in this organization, except several gunmen and drug dealers we captured in Canada selling the finest meth we've seen since that blue stuff in New Mexico. We need to destroy that organization, not just to get revenge for our men, but to clean our streets from that menace. Mr. Bellic, if you accomplish this mission, you and your family will be relocated to Canada where you will have a legit job and enough money to offer little Roman everything he wants."

"And a few minutes ago, you threatened to kill him."

"It seems you are an intelligent man, Mr. Bellic. You know what's good for you, so you accepted our offer. We will book you a flight to Los Santos first thing in the morning."

"I can't just leave like that! What about Mallorie and Roman?"

"They will come to you as part of your cover. She will be your wife and the boy your son. A family man with no other opportunities to provide for his own except crime. They will love you."

"No, I can't put them in danger like this."

"Then, you will leave them alone here, in this city where you created so much chaos? I imagine there are countless people here just wanting to get revenge on you for everything that you've done. Now, if you are not here to protect your family…"

"Fine, fine. Now let me leave so I can talk to Mallorie."

"You can call her right now, right here."

Niko frowned. Again, his life took a turn for the worse just because of money. He took out his phone and called his cousin's wife:

"Mallorie… we have to talk…"


	3. The Day Before They Came

**January 15, 2017, Los Santos, San Andreas, 6 PM**

 _"_ _Goodbye, Mike!"_

Trevor saw the young girl disappear alongside the monster and he started to cry:

"No, no, no! Go after her, you little shit!"

Michael laughed:

"He can't hear you, T."

"Shut the fuck up, you soulless cunt! She saved his goddamned life when those turds wanted to kill the funny kid! At least he can do is save her!"

"Relax, Trevor. Maybe in season 2, the boys will save her."

"Season 2… What's with all the guys called Mike? Are you all ice-cold ungrateful pricks?"

"Not that I know off. Chill out, Trev. The show is okay, I like it a lot. Reminds me of our lives in North Yankton. The ham radio, the Eggos, all of it."

"Yes, but with no monsters coming from another dimension."

"Of course not."

Their discussion was interrupted by Tracy, Michael's daughter. She came from outside and kissed them both:

"Hey, daddy! Hey, Uncle T!"

"What's up, Trace?"

"I was at the mall. There's this awesome dude who does labial tattoos."

Michael almost choked with beer while Trevor asked:

"What's _labial_?"

"You know, it's like… the lips. Haven't you noticed?"

Michael noticed the small flower Tracy had tattooed on her lower lip and his heart calmed down. She then said:

"What were you doing, you two?"

"Recovering after an 8-hour _Weirder Stuff_ binge. Trev here is angry with Mike."

"The frog kid? But he's like super-duper cute and nice!"

"Nice? He ain't nice, that fucking Judas!"

"And how the fuck would you have him go after her?"

"Through that hole in the lab!"

"Really? Without a suit, without any means of orientation, without any kind of knowledge of where to find her! He's a kid, not a goddamned special force hero."

"You and your excuses. _He can't do that because he's not that, but that…_ Fuck you, M!"

"I don't sound like that."

"Chill out, you two. Daddy, I almost forgot. Franklin called me. He said he called you like a hundred times."

"Shit, my phone is off."

"Mine too."

"Anyway, he said he will come here to talk to you later. Anyway, I'll go upstairs! Bye, Dad! Bye, Trevor!"

"Goodbye, honey."

"'Bye, Tracy."

After Tracy went upstairs, the two continued to watch the show. After a while, Michael said:

"Heh, look at them. Happy to see their friend alive and well."

"Well? Do you think he's well? Maybe his body became a slug hatchery, how about that?"

"Bullshit."

After the show ended, Trevor started laughing:

"Called it! Called it!"

"Yeah, that says much…"

"About?"

"About the writers being just as sick in the head as you."

"Hey, the show would be far more awesome if they would have let me write it."

"How so?"

"I would have made the kids… bank robbers! They are exactly like us?"

"Like us?"

"Yeah, yeah, look: The Mike kid is you, only not as fat as you. The black kid is Frank, cause of… you know, he's black. And the funny kid would be, of course me. And the nerd kid who disappeared is Lester! We would make millions."

"Heh! T, you should stick to what you know best. Besides, I am the movie producer, not you!"

Franklin entered the house and said to his two friends:

"What movie?"

"Hey, Frank. T and I were watching _Weirder Stuff._ "

"Shit, I love it! I hope they make season 2."

"Yes, and no more frog kid betrayals, right?"

"Whatever, dude. Glad you're here, though. I need to talk to you both."

"Sure, what happened, homie?"

"You remember McReary, right?"

"The mick?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't he dead somewhere in the desert?"

"No, man. He called Lester and said that he has a friend who wants to… you know, settle in the city."

"What friend?"

"Les told me that it is that Eastern European guy with whom McReary robbed that bank in LC… Miko or something."

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. So, he wants to join the team?"

"Think so. Les told me that Miko guy has a wife and a boy and that LC wouldn't provide him with the income he needs cause his kid is like sick or something."

"So he branched out here. Well, what do you say, T?"

"Can't refuse a working man. If Lester vouches for him, why the hell not? A new running buddy, right?"

"I don't know, Trev. Maybe he's undercover or something."

Franklin then said:

"I don't think so, Mike. Les said he's good. He did crazy shit in Liberty, no way he's a fed or something like that."

"Okay. I'll call Lester."

"Why the hell wouldn't you answer your goddamned phones?"

"We were concentrated on the show, Frankie!"

"Whatever. Call Les, man."

Michael switched on his phone and after seeing the calls from Franklin and Lester he called the latter, while putting the phone on the speaker:

"Hey, Les."

" _Hey, Michael. I tried to reach you for hours."_

"We were busy. Frank says someone wants to join the club. A guy, Miko?"

 _"_ _It's Niko. Niko Bellic. A Serbian dude from Liberty City. He's best friends with McReary."_

"Did you check him?"

" _Of course. That guy did it all: murder, mass murder, heists, sabotage, assassinations, you name it. He even killed a police commissioner._ "

"My type of guy!"

 _"_ _Yes, Trevor. Anyway, he came here from LC about a week ago with his wife and kid. Apparently, the son is suffering from some kind of disease and this Niko needs the money for him."_

"Is there any chance he could be working with the cops or the feds?"

 _"_ _Well, he killed a lot during that crazy heist in '08, so I doubt any cop or fed would work with him. Also, I checked his background. War veteran. He survived an ambush during the Yugoslav Wars. Also, he worked for the Jamaicans, the mob and even as a hitman for a crime syndicate."_

Trevor laughed and said:

"We also killed a shitload of cops, that didn't stopped us for working for the feds, isn't that true, M?"

"That was different, Trevor."

 _"_ _Enough. Niko lives in Paleto Bay and has a bullshit job at the Cluckin' Bell farm. We should meet with him tomorrow, see what's he all about."_

"Yes. What do you say, guys?"

"Yeah, sure."

"If you promise not to hit on the guy! You're only mine!"

"Bite me, Trevor. Alright, Lester. It's settled."

 _"_ _Good."_

Lester hung up the phone. Trevor then said:

"I hope that Niko guy isn't too easily scared. If he's good, we should include him in that thing we talked about."

"Let's wait and see, Trevor."

Franklin agreed:

"Yeah. I hope he's more level headed than you two, fools. Arguing about kids on TV like two kiddie lovers: _Oh, he's an angel! Oh, he's so delicate!_ Get a life, creeps."

Trevor was incensed:

"First and foremost, my African-American friend, I never said anything about any fucking frog boy to be an angel! He's not! He's a fucking Judas! And secondly, I am quite disappointed that you still haven't understood the way we behave."

"Fine, whatever. I'm off seeing this girl I met online. Goodbye, guys, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Frank."

"Be careful, Frankie. Maybe she's a 40 years old right-wing redneck creep planning to _set you straight._ "

Franklin raised his middle fingers and left the house, leaving Michael and Trevor alone. Trevor said:

"So, what else is on TV?"

"I have some _Hungry Walkers_ on DVD."

"Oh, no, Mikey. I can't stand those zombie things."

"I always thought that Simon guy looks just like you."

"Bullshit! That guy would have to be born again to look like me, man."

"Fine, fine. Let's see what's on Webflix."

 **Paleto Bay, San Andreas, 6:30 PM**

Niko entered the small house and found Mallorie unpacking boxes. He said:

"I can't believe we had this much stuff."

"I can't believe we're here, Niko."

"Mallorie, I'm sorry. I know it's very difficult for you but if that Canadian guy delivers on his promise, you and Roman will have a new life, without the poverty and the misery and the criminality."

"Niko, por Dios, how can you believe that guy? You will finish whatever he tasked you with and then, he will kill you. No loose ends. This is what this game is all about."

"It's not like this. Let me remind you that your friend, Michelle, who was a fucking fed, had me work for that institution or whatever it was. And they delivered on their promise. They delivered Darko to me."

"And what makes you think those Canadians will do the same?"

"Only one way to find out, I guess. Listen… If I would have said no, they would have killed you and Roman. But now, you have a chance to live and to be happy. No matter what happens with me."

"We can't lose you, Niko. Please…"

"Hey, look at me. I can't say it will be alright, or that I will be alive after everything ends. What can I do is promise you that I will try my utmost to make everything right. I don't know how, but I will."

"I hope so."

From another room, Roman opened the door and, after seeing Niko, jumped into his arms. He then said:

"Hi, Daddy!"

"You must call me _daddy_ only in public. At home, it's not necessary."

"But I like it. I love to think that my daddy was as cool as you."

"Your daddy was very cool, far cooler than me."

Mallorie sighed and Roman said:

"Play with me!"

"Roman, he just came home from work!"

"It's alright, Mallorie."

Niko followed Roman in his room but before he could start playing with his cousin's son, the Serbian's phone rang. He answered:

"Hey, Packie!"

 _"_ _Hey, Niko. Listen, do you still want to… be hired by those guys I told you about?"_

"Sure."

 _"_ _Great, great. The core group of guys will come tomorrow to Paleto to meet with you. Probably they want to evaluate you or something."_

"I have no problem with that."

" _Perfect. Wait for their call._ "

"I will. Thank you, Packie!"

 _"_ _Don't mention it."_

After the call ended, Roman said:

"Was that Packie? Why didn't you put me on the phone?"

"He will be here one of these days. You two will catch up then. Now, where are the Legos?"

Playing with Roman, Niko thought:

 _Looks like I am back in the game. This time for real. If half of what Packie told me about those guys is real, then I will have to do some heavy duty shit if I want to get close to their leadership. Oh, Roman… How would I be able to look you in the eye and tell you to be a good boy when I have blood on my hands…? But I do this for you, little one. For you and your mom. To get you away from all this, away from poverty and need. Even if that means I will not be there with you two._

"Hey, Niko, pay attention! You put the yellow cube on the top of the red one!"

"Sorry, Roman. I was thinking."

"About?"

"About how you are the best kid in this world."

Niko hugged Roman and kissed him on his forehead and a tear ran down his cheek.


End file.
